Star Trek: Fleet Captains
Star Trek: Fleet Captains is a two-player or two-team game set in the "Prime Universe" of Star Trek as seen in the various TV series and movies up to . The game was created by game designers Ethan Pasternack and Mike Elliott, and is to be produced by WizKids for release in the fall of . The game uses the "Clix" system of play made famous with WizKids' series of HeroClix games. You and up to three opponents (age 14 or older suggested) command a multi-generational fleet of starships representing either the Federation Starfleet or the Klingon Defense Force. Duration for a single game is estimated at 30 to 60 minutes. Game materials NOTE: This is only a preliminary list of the game components as listed on the WizKids website for the game. It is still subject to change until the game is released, which is scheduled for Fall 2011. * 12 Federation starships on "Clix" bases * 12 Klingon starships on "Clix" bases * 24 "Ship Information Cards", one for each ship * 50 "Galaxy Locations" tiles * Two 100-card decks of "Command Cards", one for each fleet * 50 "Encounter Cards" * 76 "Mission Cards" Gameplay A new sector of unexplored space has been opened up for colonization and resource excavation. However, both the Federation and the Klingon Empire want control of the planets in this sector, and will pit their starships against each other to determine who can best explore and take advantage of it. You and an opponent take the roles of Fleet Admirals, commanding either the Starfleet or Klingon fleet of ships. Each game scenario (determined by the "Mission Card" deck) will determine what ships are available to each fleet. Each scenario has a specific agenda and specific goals for either fleet to achieve in order to take control of the sector and win the game. Also, choosing specific ship types (battleships, explorers, etc.) will determine what encounters each fleet may undertake. The sector of space is represented by a series of hexagonal "Galaxy Location" tiles, some of which are dealt out to the playing surface between the two fleets' starting bases. (This allows for a different "gameboard" every time the game is played.) Ships travel to these locations to explore the planets located therein. While doing so, you may battle enemy starships, establish starbases, or encounter various alien lifeforms, both benign and malevolent (via the "Encounter Card" deck). Successfully completing these encounters earns "victory points", and each game scenario has a set number of victory points to earn in order to win. Ships will be set on "Clix" bases, and each ship will have a "Ship Information Card" assigned to it. Unlike other "Clix"-based ship-to-ship battle games (such as MechWarrior or Crimson Skies), the "Clix" base dials determine how the ship's energy resources are distributed rather than reflecting damage, although said resources will vary depending on which of three levels of damage a given ship has taken and in which of three operating modes it is in: normal operating, Yellow Alert, and Red Alert. In addition, each player has a deck of "Command Cards" that add additional effects to each encounter. Expansions Like its fellow game Star Trek: Expeditions, the game is designed to be complete in the box (no collectible or "blind" needs), but is built upon the "expandable" board game model meaning that down the line, additional fleets (possibly of additional factions, such as Romulans, Cardassians, Borg, etc.) and Locations may be made available to allow play of further encounters and battle scenarios. External links *[http://wizkidsgames.com/startrek/star-trek-fleet-captains/ Official Star Trek: Fleet Captains site] at WizKidsGames.com *[http://boardgamegeek.com/boardgame/79127/star-trek-fleet-captains Star Trek: Fleet Captains] at BoardGameGeek.com *Video Overview of Star Trek Games from WizKids at GameSalute (description of Fleet Captains starts 3:30 into the video)